New Enemy, New Allies
by Black Spell
Summary: The ronins and warlords thought that they were finished with fighting. They were wrong. A new type of evil have come and they need help. Can they count on some strnage new girls at their school or strange beings that call themselves angels?
1. The New Girls

New Enemy, New Allies

Summary: The ronins and warlords thought that they were finished with fighting. They were wrong. A new type of evil have come and they need help. Can they count on some strnage new girls at their school or strnge beings that call themselves angels? Find out inside. R&R bye!

Black Spell: New story!

Kento: not you again!

Cye: I was wondering when you were coming back

Black Spell: yep, but I might place the other on on hold

Ryo: Why?

Black Spell: can't come up with anything

Ryo: oh

Sage: why does this one include us?

Black Spell: because you guys are awesome and I wanted to do another fic with you.

Cye: cool, Black Spell does not own us or our show. She does own her characters and the crazy plot.

Black Spell: thanks Cye. **hugs Cye** Read on!

_Italics_ thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/songs  
**Bold** actions EX: "**giggle**, blah blah blah" or **O.O** and others  
(…) random  
_Italic underline_ saracsm (only thoughts, random, and authors notes) time change and to end chapters also for flashbacks(A/N: …….) author's note

Chapter 1: The New Girls

It was a usual, boring day at Toyama High, but this was a special day. Five new girls had just arrived. They walked to the office with confidence and met the cruelest principle around.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"We're new here and we need our schedules"

He got them and sent them off with a glare. As they walked through the halls they ran into (literally) five young boys. Only one fell to the floor. Her black hair fell infront of her eyes.

"Sorry, we weren't really paying attention."

"It's okay really. I'm Cye."

She looked at the others. The inroduced themselves. The girls also introduced themsleves. Ryo noticed one away from the others.(they are:Ivy, Ameila, Julie, Sarah, Linda(Akura))

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Ivy" answered Julie, "She's always like that and come to think of it Akura is too."

They looked over at a Akura in shock. She always seemed friendly.

"Not today!" she said, "Today is special. Oh, Julie remind me to work on my garden when we get home."

"Whatever"

Kento watched Akura for the rest of the morning. Classes finally started and they all went their separate ways. In science, Ivy and Akura didn't have to do anything. In math, Julie and Ameila had to show what they knew. In gym, Sarah got the day off. (A/N: the guys are in the classes with them Cye: science; Kento: science; Ryo:Math; Sage:Gym; and Rowen: math) For some reason, the boys kept staring and the girls.

After school, the girls disappeared. The ronins tried to find them, but they never looked in one of the trees. Finally, Julie jumped down and started laughing. Ivy and Akura followed and hit her on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Not shutting up"

Soon, the other girls came down. They all walked down the street and to their home.

_End Chapter_

Black Spell: Finally, I am done.

Cye: good job

Black Spell: thanks. Where's the others?

Cye: don't know

Black Spell: oh well. I decided to continue working on Love on Ice!

Cye: that's great!

Black Spell: thanks again Cye. R&R bye!


	2. My Character Profiles

Profiles

Name: Ivy Yamoto  
Alias: Oceana  
Stats: Water/Ice angel, but when fused with her friends she becomes the guardian. (powers must be absorbed each time)

Human Form:

Height: 5' 5"  
Hair: a deep brown  
Eyes: a deep blue  
Clothing: anything blue or silver-------T-shirt, jeans/shorts, and tennis shoes  
Personality: calm, quiet, friendly, and thoughtful-really doesn't like to fight, but does anyway. Cold-hearted at somepoints.

True Form:

Height: 5' 9"  
Hair: light blue  
Eyes: silver  
Clothing: a robe type thing that is blue (thinkYoko Kurama, but shows the stomach and no pants.) and ballet shoes –color blue and silver  
Symbol: appears on forehead and both arms, Life  
Weapons: staff, bow & arrows, and swords  
Power: water and Ice  
Wings: blue and silver, frozen water that will never melt.

Julie Marmo (pearl)  
Alias: Ariel  
Stats: Air/space angel  
Human Form:  
Height: 5' 4"  
Hair: blonde  
Eyes: green  
Clothing: white and light blue………..same type as Ivy  
Personality: with sugar she is really hyper, but mostly like Ivy. Also a clutz at times.

True Form:

Height: 5' 6"  
Hair: white with dark blue highlights  
Eyes: light blue  
Clothing: same as Ivy, but the color is white  
Symbol: appears on both hands only-Healing  
Weapons: knives and bow & arrows  
Wings: wind and stars with a white backdrop. (don't ask)

Ameila Shrapner (don't ask about the last name)  
Alias: Firestar  
Stats: fire angel

Human Form:

Height: 5' 5"  
Hair: red  
Eyes: brown  
Clothing: jeans, t-shirt, jacket (even inside), and tennis shoes. Red  
Personality: chatter-box, friendly, pyromaniac, and calm

True Form:

Height: 5' 6"  
Hair: Fire Red  
Eyes: blood red  
Clothing: I am making a note here that all of them wear the same type clothing, but their respective colors. You can't see up them either  
Symbol: Appears on cheek-Death  
Weapons: torch, whip, and sword  
Wings: Fire

(Note: their human personalities do not change)

Sarah Yamana  
Alias: Electra  
Stats: storm angel (think lightning)

Human Form:  
Height: 5' 3"  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: blue  
Clothing: skirts and dresses.-gray, yellow, and gold  
Personality: hyper, friendly, and a chatter-box. Very clumsy.

True Form:  
Height: 5' 5"  
Hair: gold  
Eyes: yellow  
Symbol: appears on knee-Mercy  
Weapons: staff and knives  
Wings: electricity

Linda Taranty (Akura)  
Alias:Maple  
Stats: leaf/earth angel

Human Form:  
Height: 4' 9"  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: blue  
Clothing: green dresses  
Personality: like Ivy, but is a protector of plants and loves cooking

True Form:

Height: 5' 2"  
Hair: forest green  
Eyes: light green  
Symbol: appears on stomach only- Rebirth  
Weapons: whips and swords  
Wings: vines and leaves. (they look like they're sewn together)

Amanda Gardner  
Alias: Luna  
Stats: Angel of the moon

Human Form:

Height: 5' 4"  
Hair: a light blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Clothes: like Ivy's in color (you could swear that they were related)  
Personality: calm, depressed at times, cold

True Form:

Height: 5' 7"  
Hair: silver  
Eyes: silver  
Symbol: appears on left hand only- Hell (chaos, darkness, impurity, etc…) with a moon on her forehead  
Weapons: crescent blades  
Wings:white with a red tint

Gloria Yamath  
Alias: Lady Yin  
Stats: Angel of Yin (the darkside of the Yin-Yang symbol)  
Related to: Lord Yang

Human Form:

Height: 5' 4"  
Hair: black  
Eyes: blue  
Clothing: black skirts and blouses  
Personality: cold, depressed, and calm

True Form:

Height: 5' 8"  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: black with white linings  
Symbol: appears on forehead only-Yin  
Weapons: staff and whip  
Wings: black with white spots

Seth Yamath  
Alias: Lord Yang  
Stats: angel of Yang (see Gloria)  
Related to Lady Yin

Human Form:

Height: 5' 5"  
Hair: blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Clothing: light colors  
Personality: kinda like Ivy and Ameila combined

True Form:

Height: 5' 9"  
Hair: white  
Eyes: white with black linings.  
Symbol: forehead only-Yang  
Weapons: staff and sword  
Wings: white with black spots

Emily Monts  
Alias: Viper  
Stats: angel of poison (basically snakes)

Human Form:

Height: 4' 9"  
Hair: red  
Eyes: brown  
Clothing: anything green (preferably jade green) or black  
Personality: a mixture of Ivy, Ameila, Julie, Amanda, and Gloria

True Form:

Height: 5' 3"  
Hair: a jade green color mixed bronze yellow and celery (yes, it's a really color)  
Eyes: bronze yellow  
Symbol: appears on stomach and both shoulders- snake surrounding a black rose  
Weapons: poisoned whip and poisoned sword  
Wings: frozen poison (you can touch them and not be harmed)

Teresa Ray  
Alias: Solaris  
Stats: angel of the sun (solar angel)

Human Form:

Height: 5' 5"  
Hair: blonde with red highlights  
Eyes: light brown mixed with green  
Clothing: anything bright  
Personality: hyper, loves the outdoors, chatter-box (only if she's bored which is never), and friendly

True Form:

Height: 5' 8"  
Hair: a mixture of bright orange, yellow, and bright red  
Eyes: yellow  
Symbol: Sun-forehead Heaven-right hand  
Weapons: whip and bow & arrows  
Wings: like her hair, but brighter

Note: All have staffs according to their element. They are all according to the colors too Ex: the shaft (whatever it is) for Ivy is blue. They just prefer different weapons.

Ivy's Staff: Snowflake with a teardrop behind it  
Julie's Staff: Spiral with a star in the middle  
Ameila's Staff: A flame  
Sarah's staff: a bolt of lightning  
(Akura) Linda's Staff: a leaf around a boulder  
Amanda's Staff: a crescent moon  
Gloria's Staff: a black orb with a white star in the middle  
Seth's Staff: A white orb with a black star in the middle.  
Emily's Staff: has a snake coiled around a star  
Teresa's Staff: a sun

Pairings: I'm going to go ahead and tell you the pairings right now.  
Cye & Ivy  
Ryo & Ameila  
Rowen & Julie  
Sage & Sarah  
Kento & Linda (Akura)

Warlord Pairings:  
Cale & Luna  
Dais & Lady Yin  
Kayura & Lord Yang  
Sekhmet & Viper  
Anubis & Solaris

Yes, Anubis is back. The girls (see the above profiles) all have the power of their symbols. Since they are so close to each other and their origins (I'll explain later) they have physic abilities. The others have staffs too, they just don't use them (except Seth and his twin (Gloria))

Note:

About Ivy being the 'guardian'. She must absorb the powers of her friends and to become stronger then that, the ronins and warlords. She has _all _the powers in that form. Her whole entire body changes. The profile is below.

Note 2:

Luna and the others may be older in human form then Ivy and them, but in their true forms they are younger. They have the same experience though.

Ages:

Luna- Human: 19; True Form: 190  
Lady Yin- Human: 18; True Form: 199  
Lord Yang-same as Lady Yin  
Viper- Human: 19; True Form: 182  
Solaris- Human: 17; True Form: 195

Oceana- Human: 15; True Form: 245  
Ariel- Human: 14; True Form: 22  
Firestar- Human: 13; True Form: 210  
Electra- Human: 15; True Form: 203  
Maple- Human: 13; True Form: 231

Note: not all of the symbols are the same kind as the ronins!(kanji or whatever you call it. Some of them are an image of something)

For the Ronin and Warlords age, go to and click on 'R' and scroll down until you see the title 'Ronin Warriors'. (That's the simplest way I can put it)

The Guardian  
Name: Ivy (Oceana)  
Symbol: Serenity-forehead  
Destruction-left hand  
Stats: the most powerful angel.  
Powers: all symbols and powers (see above girls and note) mixed together. More added. You'll find out soon.  
Hair: silver, gold, blue, and black  
Eyes: silver and blue  
Clothing: same as always. Color-silver and white  
Weapons: staff, sword, and whip  
Staff: an orb with a mixture of the powers in it. Light emitts from it  
Wings: pure white and blue  
Personality: colder and distant with most of Ivy's personality.

That's all bye!


	3. Author's note

I am sad to say tah tthese stories have been put on hold:

Cold Hearts

Love on Ice (for a while)

Kitsune Love

Days at Hogwarts

New Enemy, New Allies

Playing with Fire

Realms of Mystery

The House of Applesauce

Sorry, I can't find the documents holding these and my other computer is down.

Thanks for your cooperation!

Black Spell


End file.
